dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Justice Society (film)
The Justice Society is a 2018 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the twenty-sixth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the first installment of Phase Four. It was directed by Chris McKay and stars Chris Hemsworth, Emilia Clarke, Jared Padalecki, Ben Affleck, Emily Blunt. The film was released on February 2, 2018 to gross $1.3 billion on a $200 million budget. The film ran 134 minutes. The film also received critical acclaim. Synopsis In 2017, the Justice Society has been erased from all history on record. Carter Hall and Shiera Sanders work to perserve their memory and expose what really happened in 1995 that caused their friends to go missing. Plot In 2017, Carter Hall/Hawkman and Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl save a woman from a mugging. They fly to their apartment where they take out several files, in a box marked "JSA". Shiera tells Carter they'll find their friends and make things right. 22 years before, in 1995, Carter and Shiera are founding members of the Justice Society of America alongside Ray Palmer/The Atom, Jay Garrick/The Flash, and Dinah Drake/Black Canary. The JSA is a secret society that works in the shadows to end crime. The five have also recruited Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl, Terry Sloane/Mister Terrific, and Ted Grant/Wildcat in their two years of operation. The team learns that Slabside Maximum Security Prison has been breached. They arrive at the prison and discover their old teammate Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate being taken over by his helmet that gives him magic. He manages to escape the prison. The team retreats to their base to make a plan to stop Nelson before the helmet's embodiment takes over for good, which would have catastrophic consequences on the world. Dinah talks to Jay, revealing she is thinking about retiring due to her having a twelve-year-old daughter at home. Jay tells her that she needs to follow her motherly duties, but at the same time, she has useful superpowers. Carter and Shiera discover Courtney has a connection to Kent's helmet via her cosmic staff. Carter, Shiera, Terry, and Ted use Courtney to find Kent downtown. Dinah stays with Jay and Ray in case Kent attempts to attack their base. Downtown, Carter, Shiera, and the team find Kent beginning a ritual to bring horrors to the real world. They nearly manage to stop Kent but the ritual is half-completed and a group of demonic creatures are brought to Ivy Town. Courtney uses their connection to knock Kent out, but this knocks her out as well. Carter, Shiera, Terry, and Ted take the two back to the base, where they immedietely revive Courtney and keep Kent in his current state. Ray and Jay go out to protect the two against the demons. Dinah goes home, where she reunites with her husband, Larry Lance, and daughter, Dinah, after a "business trip". Larry learns of the attack and decides to evacuate the family. However, the elder Dinah is forced to leave, though she promises to be back. Dinah reunites with the team, where they attempt to destroy the helmet, which would sever all ties between Earth and the other realms, except for the cosmic staff. However, Kent awakens during the process and it nearly kills him. The helmet takes over again and orders the demon to attack the city center, where a cosmic gate is, and can connect all the other realms to anywhere on Earth, and would let the helmet's embodiment take over Earth as well. Courtney is forced to concentrate, which gives Kent control again. Kent tells them that they can use Courtney's cosmic staff to destroy the cosmic gate, which would depower all the other ones as well. They make it the center of Ivy Town, where they begin the process. However, Kent is taken over again and he finds the team. The helmet reveals it's name as Nabu, and he has control over the multiverse and the cosmos. Nabu reveals that he has someone like Kent in every realm and dimension, and they have succeeded in taking over. The team fights back, but they discover they can only stop Nabu by killing Kent. Courtney wonders if she can destroy the helmet using her staff without Kent wearing the helmet, so he could survive. Ray, Terry, and Ted take Courtney and Kent to the base, where Kent removes the helmet. Nabu begins to go crazy, attempting to release creatures from across all the dimensions. Courtney realizes that destroying the helmet will kill her by using all of her energy. Ray tries to find a way to stop Nabu without killing Courtney or Kent. However, Kent commits suicide when Nabu's persuasion becomes too much. The helmet is forced to find a new body and it begins a search. Ray uses his tech to shrink the helmet and Courtney tries to destroy but it is too much and she passes out again. Ray tells Carter that Courtney cannot destroy it and Carter is forced to make a decision, have Courtney stop Nabu and kill herself or try to find another way and risk the creatures taking over. Nabu briefly posesses Courtney and tells them that Courtney's connection to him and his force is too powerful and no matter what they do, if Nabu is killed or sent to another realm, Courtney will go with him. Dinah, Jay, Carter, and Shiera continue to fight. Dinah sees Larry attempting to kill the creatures but tells him to be with his daughter. Larry, not knowing it is Dinah, agrees and leaves with the younger Dinah. Courtney realizes she must sacrifice herself to stop Nabu and begins using her staff to try and overload Nabu. Carter and Shiera send Dinah and Jay back to the base when the creatures begin attacking the base. Courtney is able to open a portal that Nabu is sent to, back to his own dimension, a hellish prison. Courtney realizes Nabu tricked them and the portal will send Jay, Ray, Terry, Ted, and Dinah with Courtney and Nabu. Dinah begs Carter and Shiera to tell her family that she loves them as they are taken away. The creatures all either die instantly or are teleported back. Carter and Shiera fight off the last of the fighters as a clean-up crew takes care of the damages. Carter and Shiera shut down the Justice Society and discover they are given full control of Ray's work and large fortune. The two use the money to set up a tech business, called Palmer Technologies, and use the business to report Ray, Jay, Dinah, Terry, Ted, and Courtney's "deaths". Back in 2017, Shiera looks over Kent's file one last time and discovers something she never noticed before. On the back of the file, a coded message using Nabu's langauge tells them that they are still alive and need their help. In a mid-credits scene, Carter and Shiera attempt to contact their friends when suddenly they are both alerted that Thanagar is being attacked and see Darkseid. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Emilia Clarke as Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl *Jared Padalecki as Ray Palmer/The Atom *Ben Affleck as Jay Garrick/The Flash *Emily Blunt as Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Brie Larson as Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *Mehcad Brooks as Terry Sloane/Mister Terrific *Dominic Cooper as Ted Grant/Wildcat *Doug Jones as Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate Kevin Bacon also appears as Larry Lance, along with Lulu Wilson as a young Dinah Lance. Appearances Locations *Ivy Town **Justice Society of America Base **Carter and Shiera's Apartment **Palmer Technologies **Eden Park Events *Nabu's Conquest **Battle of Ivy Town Organizations *Justice Society of America *Palmer Technologies